


Unbound

by akaya



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, it's dark baby, things aren't always pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaya/pseuds/akaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>You make my skin crawl. </i></p><p>Could be considered a companion piece to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/183200">Monster</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbound

_So this is the end_ , he says and wipes the remains of the aftershave and some blood droplets from his face. Dressed down to his boxers and white, crumbled t-shirt, he's still looking sharp, professional. _That Arthur_.

He doesn't feel any different. It's disappointing.

+

Arthur never killed a man out of the dream. Not because he was afraid or didn't have a chance to do so. It's just much more fun to break into someone's mind and own him, _destroy him_. It's a small secret of his that could only be reached by a very skilful extractor and it's a well known fact there is no one like that in the business.

 _Not any-more._ Not since Cobb went home to his children, not young enough to blame him for their mother's dead. They will, of course, blame him. But not yet.

That poor man, Cobb. It really wasn't his fault.

It was Arthur's.

+

 _I never liked her_ , says Arthur at Mal's funeral and Eames has to double blink, before he can look him in the eye. Arthur just shrugs and gives him a small, private smile, with dimples and all. _It's the truth,_ he says.

It's the second time they see each other. It's the last time.

Until the Inception job.

+

Moments before going under, Eames takes Ariadne aside, for once, there is no trace of his usual smirk on his face. _Don't fall for him,_ he says and nods in Arthur's direction. Ariadne snorts and rolls her eyes.

 _Whatever_ , she says and goes to sit down, chuckling and smiling at Arthur, who nods, before turning and winking, actually winking at Eames.

+

Inception takes and Eames breaths a sigh of relief upon the first touch of his sole on the ground. It's early morning and there is certain crispiness to the air that makes him feel hangover, like this one time when he drank a bit too much of a Chinese Vodka. _Vile thing._

 _It's a heady feeling_ , says Arthur, appearing from nowhere, smug satisfaction written all over his face. He looks different, sharper, more dangerous. Eames feels a goosebumps rise on his skin, but he doesn't look away, doesn't want to. He can be disgusted with himself later.

 _We're not supposed to talk, darling,_ he comments, schooling his expression into his usual mask, crocked grin and all.

 _The world is ending in three days, Eames_ , Arthur shrugs and invades Eames' personal space, cold nose touching his cheek, nuzzling. _It was me, who told Mal this isn't real. I was her Mr. Charles,_ he chuckles and moves away, to glance into the forger's face.

 _Why are you telling me this?_ Asks Eames. It comes out a bit chocked, his voice an octave higher. His palms are sweaty and cold, so he puts them in the pockets of his black jacket and clears his throat. It's unsettling.

 _Because you know I'm not joking._  
 _  
You make my skin crawl,_ he growls and takes a step back. He needs to get away, the alarms in his head are going off, making his ears ring. But Arthur crowds him easily. Arthur is everywhere, even in the air filling his lungs.

 _You're going to be my first, Mr. Eames_ , the point man chuckles. _Take me to your hotel room._

+

It wasn't that unusual for Eames to disappear for long periods of time.

 _End._


End file.
